February Surprise
by Lanakila91
Summary: Sequel to I Saw Casey Kissing Santa Looked A Lot Like Derek
1. Chapter One: Dinner Plans?

**A February Surprise**

By: Lanakila91

Chapter One: Dinner Plans

A/N: So, this is a sequel to I Saw Casey Kissing Santa Looked A Lot Like Derek. You may want to read it before you dive into this multi-chapter story. It is short, so it won't take to long. So I don't own Life With Derek or any of the characters, but the story and plot is all mine.

**February 02, 2007 **

Casey and Derek were sitting on opposite ends of the couch watching TV. The parents were home so they had to keep up appearances. The remote was sitting in the middle of the couch. So Derek reached for it, and Casey saw it out of the corner of her eye, so she reached for it too. There hands touched and Casey jerked her hand away, she didn't want anyone to notice her cheeks redden when there hands touched.

"Derek, I wanted the remote, the news is on!" Casey shouted.

"Well Case, you snooze you lose" Derek smirked at her.

Then Nora walked out of the kitchen to tell Derek and Casey some big news.

"Hey guys what are your plans for Valentines Day?" Nora asked.

"Well, as of now I was planning on gorging on chocolates and watching romantic movie since I don't have a date" Casey said eyeing Derek out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, Sam's cousin is throwing a Valentines Day party and I will be accompanying Sam there to find me a girl to 'talk' with during the night" Derek said eyeing Casey.

"Oh, well, George got a raise and we were planning on taking the family out for a nice dinner, how does that sound?"

"Mom, that sounds nice, but I would rather in wallow in the fact that I don't have a relationship by watching unrealistic relationships on TV than watching real happy people in a restaurant" Casey explained.

"Casey, I understand, I was young once, Derek?" 

"Sorry Nora, I would rather sco-, I mean engage a young lady in intellectual conversation than go out with my family" Derek said.

"Like you could ever have an intellectual conversation" Casey commented.

"Well, at least I have some sort of plan with the opposite sex for Valentines Day, other than you who will probably gain 15 pounds crying about how lonely you are" Derek said.

Casey crossed her arms over her chest and pinched her arm very hard so that tears started to well up on her eyes.

"Derek, how could you be so cruel" Casey said tears starting to fall down her face. Then she got off the couch and ran towards her bedroom.

"Derek, go apologize to Casey" Nora demanded.

"Fine" Derek grumbled under his breath as he got off the couch and headed up the stairs. When Derek got to the door of Casey's room he knocked. Casey knew it was Derek so she cried out "GO AWAY!!!"

Derek, deciding to play along with Casey, "Fine, I was just trying to be the mature adult here and apologize, but I see with you, it is impossible."

Then Derek marched in place to signify that he was walking to his bedroom. Then Casey opened up her door. Derek walked in, and he slammed her door. Then Casey took the remote for Derek's stereo and she turned it on, loud so that there parents thought he was mad.

"Nice acting down there Casey" Derek complimented.

"Well, we can't let mom and George know what is going on between us, they would have a heart attack." Casey said.

"True, so what are our real plans for Valentines Day?" Derek asked.

"Well, I was planning on making us a nice romantic dinner, and then planning our wedding" Casey said.

"I thought we had agreed that we would plan our wedding after we graduate high school in June" Derek said.

"No, what we agreed was that we would get married after we graduate high school in June" Casey said.

"Well, I thought you wanted a fall wedding." Derek said.

"I do, but, bands and halls and those type of things book up fast" Casey said.

"Say I do again" Derek said.

"Why?" Casey asked

"Just do it (a/n: © Nike)" Derek said.

"I do" Casey said.

"I love the way that sounds coming out of your mouth." Derek said leaning in to peck her on the lips. Casey laughed.

"Well, then we will talk about the wedding during dinner and watch a movie after dinner" Casey said.

"That sounds better" Derek said.

"Well, we better get downstairs, I think I hear Marti calling us down for dinner" Casey said.

So Derek and Casey made there way downstairs for dinner. When they sat down, across from each other of course, Lizzie and Edwin gave knowing glances when they saw Casey playing with a chain around her neck.

A/N: Waddya think, should I continue this story? Review if you think I should. 5 or more and I will continue.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinnertime

**A February Surprise**

By: Lanakila91

Chapter Two: Dinner

A/N: So, this is a sequel to I Saw Casey Kissing Santa Looked A Lot Like Derek. You may want to read it before you dive into this multi-chapter story. It is short, so it won't take to long. So I don't own Life With Derek or any of the characters, but the story and plot is all mine.

I got a lot of review on this story and I would like to thank all of you….and I would like to take this time to thank **Sparrows Dragonfly **for giving me a great idea. In the making is a partner story to this fic, for all of you confused readers on how Derek and Casey hooked up, it will take you back a few years…oh yeh, and in my fic it doesn't follow there age on the show, they are 17 and seniors in High School….so yeh…hope you enjoy.

"Lizzie, what are you looking at?" Casey asked. She was very nervous, because the last thing she needed was her mother getting suspicious about the chain she wore around her neck. The chain was one of those dog tag chains. The chain used to hold army tags Derek used to have, but he grew out of his army stage and gave the chain to Casey there first Valentines Day together. Then when he proposed to her on Christmas Eve, she immediately knew where she would keep the ring until she was ready to tell her Mom and George.

"Oh nothing," Lizzie said trying to play dumb, she hated lying to her mother about what she knew, but she didn't want to hurt Casey. So she went along with Derek and Casey's love-hate relationship. She figured that Mom and George, being there oblivious selves wouldn't find out until they saw Casey walking down the aisle. She chuckled to herself at that thought.

"What's so funny Lizzie?" Nora asked.

"Oh nothing, just thinking something funny" Lizzie said.

"Oh really, what?" Edwin asked.

Lizzie glared at him and he figured out what she was laughing at so he quickly shut his mouth. He also knew about Derek and Casey's relationship. He knew that if he spilled the beans he would get the "beans" beat out of him.

"So, I talked to Derek and Casey about going out on Valentines Day and they both would rather go out or stay home so they declined the invitation" Nora said.

"Oh, well that's a shame, Lizzie, Edwin? You guys got plans for Valentines Day?" George asked.

Lizzie and Edwin exchanged glance.

"Uh….not for me" Lizzie said.

"Yeh…same here" Edwin said.

"Oh that's good" George said, "Looks like were going out to Chez Luigi's"

"Chez Luigi's?" Casey asked

"A mix of French and Italian food, it is something you would like" George said.

"Like I told mom, I don't want to see any happy couple since Sam broke up with me last week" Casey said.

The truth is that Sam and Casey haven't gone out for almost a year. They just pretended for the sake of the family. Sam would come over and they would watch a movie on the couch with Derek. Of course no one noticed. Then when Casey went 'out' with Sam, Derek would go out about 10 minutes after Casey left.

"Casey, that's fine, no problem. I know how it feels to be heart broken after spending almost 2 years with a guy" Nora said.

"Thanks mom" Casey smiled.

Then dinner ended and they all went t here separate ways.

A/N: Okay….the Valentines Dinner will happen soon. Sorry if this chapter sucked….it is just a filler….no creative inspiration right now. But review and maybe I will upload a better chapter.


	3. The Fighting Truth

February Surprise

**Summary:** Sequel to I Saw Casey Kissing Santa Looked A lot Like Derek. Derek and Casey plan there wedding when some unexpected people stick there nose into there plans.

**A/N:** Well here I am finally updating. I have this story pretty much planned out so I should not have such large gaps when it comes to updating. I'm sorry for t he long wait, but school has been really hectic, mainly with the fact that one of my teachers left because of a heart condition that worsened terribly to the point where he might die, and then we got this whacko chick as a teacher who kept telling us the world sucks so fanfiction was like the last thing on my mind. Well now after this long authors note, I will try my best to make all my readers happy! So I don't own Life With Derek.

Finally Valentines Day had arrived. Casey woke up with a smile on her face. She was so happy that she literally skipped to the bathroom. She spent the entire shower singing love songs that everyone thought she was crazy.

Derek's awakening was very different. He grumbled as he got out of bed. He drug his feet to the shower. He just wanted to go to sleep. He didn't think a holiday filled with love should have school involved, but Derek had no say in that matter so he lived with it.

Nora had got up early to make a very special Valentines Day breakfast. Heart-shaped pancakes with scrambled eggs with pink food dye to make them pink and bacon she made to look like cupid. Everyone was shocked at how much work Nora had put into breakfast.

"Wow mom, this spread looks awesome" Casey said as she walked downstairs wearing a pink cardigan with a pair of jeans with gemstone hearts on the back pockets. She had her hair down with heart barrettes holding it out of her face. She did her makeup special today too, it was what she would normally wear but she painted a pink glittery heart on one cheek and a red glittery kiss print on her other.

"Thanks honey, and you look very valentines-y yourself" Nora said.

"Thanks mom, today is going to be great. I love Valentines Day!" Casey said.

"Wait I thought you said you were going too 'wallow in your loveless life' or what not" Nora said.

"Yeah I did, but I decided that I should be happy for everyone who has love and not be sorry for the fact that I lost love" Casey said.

"That's very mature of you honey" Nora said.

Then Derek came downstairs in the most anti-love outfit Casey had ever seen. He had on a t-shirt that said 'heart-breaker' with a picture of a broken heart. Then he was wearing a pair of black jeans.

"Derek what's wrong with you?" Nora asked.

"Noting why would there be?" Derek asked gathering food onto a pink paper plate.

"It's just that you look like the anti-cupid" Casey said.

"Well, at least I don't look like Vicki Valentine" Derek said.

"Well at least I am embracing this holiday and not rejecting it like you" Casey said.

"Well wasn't it just yesterday that you said you were going to wallow in the fact that your love life sucks?" Derek said.

"So, I decided that I should be happy for everyone who found love, I mean I did find love!" Casey practically screamed at Derek.

"Really well then who is that kiss from, your lover?" Derek asked.

"Well you should know, because we all know you put it there!" Casey screamed.

Then it all went quiet until Nora dropped her spatula.

"Casey why would I kiss you?" Derek asked.

"Derek I'm tired of hiding and 'fighting' with you. I love you" Casey said.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" George asked coming up from the basement.

Nora just sat there gaping at the two teens sitting in her kitchen.

"Casey, Derek, please tell me what the hell is going on in my kitchen and please tell me why my wife is standing with a stupefied look on her face?" George asked.

"Casey are you sure about this?" Derek asked.

Casey nodded her head.

"Okay Dad, Nora, Casey and I need to come clean" Derek said.

Then Nora shook her head and came out of her trance.

"Yes you do" Nora said.

"Well, remember two years ago when we went to the beach in the states over in July?" Derek asked.

"Of course that summer you started to get along better, you weren't fighting as much" George said.

"Yeah, well some spark went off between Casey and I the night of the fireworks and we became closer, first it was just a bond of friendship, but one night we kissed and we knew we had fallen in love" Derek said.

Nora looked at Casey and asked, "Is this true"

"Every word, except Derek left something out," Casey said reaching into her sweater and pulling out the dog chain with the ring on it, "He proposed to me on Christmas Eve."

"Let me see that," Nora said grabbing the ring from Casey and examining it, "George this is better than the ring you got me"

"Derek how did you afford this?" George asked.

"Promotion and a very nice payment plan" Derek said.

"Oh, well, I think that you two should join us tonight at dinner and we can have a family discussion." Nora said.

Casey and Derek nodded there heads. Then Casey looked at her heart-shaped watch.

"Babe, we gotta go" Casey said grabbing Derek arm.

"Lay off the pet names until we talk tonight" George said.

Casey and Derek laughed and walked out the door.

A/N: Well, this chapter changed as I wrote it…but I hope you guys like it because I don't know if I do. Review's would help boost my confidence.


	4. Awkward Dinner

February Surprise

**Summary:** Sequel to I Saw Casey Kissing Santa Looked A lot Like Derek. Derek and Casey plan there wedding when some unexpected people stick there nose into there plans.

**A/N: **So my story is going in a new direction what with the fight that brought out the truth! So, I'm just gonna go with the flow on this chapter!

George walked into Chez Luigi's wearing a nice a suit with a gray tie. He walked up to the maître d' and said, "Reservation for Venturi"

The maître d' looked down at his calendar and noticed he had two Venturi's down for tonight.

"What is your first name sir?" he asked.

"George"

"Ahh, right this way sir, we have a special table for you and your family" he said as he grabbed some menu's and walked them to the back of the restaurant.

"Oooh, Georgie special treatment, I feel like a celebrity" Nora whispered into Georges ear.

"Derek, I think we are getting put in the back for a reason" Casey whispered

"Ya think, a family of 7 in the middle of one of London's finest restaurants is not a very good idea" Derek whispered back.

Casey giggled and entwined her fingers with Derek's, then Lizzie walked between them and broke there hands apart.

"Guys, mom and George are right in front of you, I would lay off the couple stuff" Lizzie said.

"Liz, the truth kinda slipped out during breakfast this morning" Casey said.

"Oh, then as you were" Lizzie said falling back with Edwin and Marti.

"Here we are" he said.

George pulled out a chair for Nora and Derek did the same for Casey. Lizzie motioned for Edwin to pull out her and Marti's chair.

"What I'm not with either of you" Edwin said.

"Edwin, it is the gentlemanly thing to do" Nora pointed out.

Edwin sighed and pulled out Lizzie and Marti's chair. They sat and smiled.

Once they were all seated around a round table a young man came with waters for everyone. He winked at Casey causing Derek to clench his jaw. George saw this.

"Casey you can go ahead and put the ring on, since we all know" George said.

"Thank you" Casey said and slipped the ring on her finger. (a/n: ring in profile)

"Casey that really is a beautiful ring" Nora said eyeing it again.

"So son, how much did it set you back?" George asked.

Derek got up and whispered it in his dad's ear, "$2149"

"WHAT?!" George asked.

Derek nodded his head, "Yep,"

"Well where do you work?" George asked.

"I wait tables at Archies" Derek said. (A/N: that is a real restaurant in London)

"Well how did you get enough to pay for the ring?" George asked.

"Flirting with the females" Derek said.

Casey slapped him in the chest.

"They give very nice tips" Derek said.

"So how long have you been employed at Archies?" George asked.

Derek counted on his fingers, "About a year or so"

"You never told us you had a job" Nora said.

"That just shows how oblivious you are" Derek said.

"George why didn't we notice Derek was gone for a long time?" Nora asked.

"We probably thought he was out partying, out on a date, or hanging with Sam" George said.

"Wow, we really are oblivious" Nora said.

Then a waiter came by to take there drink/dinner orders.

Casey ordered brochettes de poulet au romarin and a pelligrino, Nora ordered basquaise mussels and a glass of red wine, Lizzie ordered pot-au-feu and a shirley temple, Derek ordered cannelloni and a coke, George ordered shrimp Capri and a glass of red wine, Edwin ordered stracotto alla fiorentina and a roy rodgers, and Marti ordered traditional spaghetti and meatballs and a glass of grape juice.

After about three minutes of silence someone finally said something.

"So, when's the wedding?" Marti asked.

Casey looked over at Derek and said, "We really have nothing prepared so we probably won't get married until our sophmore year of college"

"Good, because I think graduation and a wedding would be too much for you to handle" Nora said.

"That's true mom, but we were planning on getting married about 6 months after graduation, but since you guys found out we're going to have to save it for sophmore year of college" Casey said.

"How did us finding out ruin your plans?" Nora asked.

"Well tonight we were planning on actually planning the wedding" Derek said.

"Oh, you were going to plan an entire wedding in one night?" Nora asked looking at Derek and Casey like they were stupid.

"No, we were going to get started on planning, like tonight we were going to settle on a date and place" Casey said.

"Casey and Derek, I think you should have a long engagement and not get married until like you graduate from college" Nora said.

"Nora, if you push us we'll get married sooner than you think" Derek threatened.

"Fine, then plan your wedding for whenever you want, but George and I will only pay for 25 percent of it" Nora said.

"We will?" George asked.

"Yes we will" Nora said.

"That's fine because Derek has a good job and so do I" Casey said.

"You have a job too Casey?" George asked.

"I work at Archies" Casey said.

"You two work together?" Lizzie asked.

"No, Derek works at the Archies on Welligton Road South and I work on Huron Street" Casey said.

"Oh" was all she heard when there food and drinks arrived.

Dinner was filled with awkward small talk.

A/N: I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but y'all wanted to me to update so here we are. Lol...so if you want to see Casey's ring it is in my profile, and um...during dinner the MacDonalds all ordered French food and the Venturi's all ordered Italian since they went to Chez Luigi's (which is a fake restaurant) which is a French/Italian Restaurant. And where Derek and Casey work is a real place in London and the streets are real and the price of the ring was real, but yeh, any questions/comments?


End file.
